


Quisiera ser idiota

by Serene_sama94



Series: La vida en tres canciones [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Implied Mpreg, Light Angst, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Songfic, Toxic Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_sama94/pseuds/Serene_sama94
Summary: Songfic HulkEye (escrito hace cientos de años) continuación de "Bésame"Inspirado en la canción "Quisiera ser idiota" de Rio Roma
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Clint Barton, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: La vida en tres canciones [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122308
Kudos: 1





	Quisiera ser idiota

Natasha Romanov y Clint Barton se encontraban al acecho, su misión: descubrir quién era el encargado del tráfico de plutonio desde Rusia hasta Brasil, era una misión de vida o muerte, de ello dependía el futuro de Estados Unidos y el mundo entero, nada evitaría que lograrán su cometido… O eso creyó.

-Demonios- se quejó Clint al ver que su comunicador de muñeca se encendía

-Apágalo Clint- le regaño la viuda, pero el ya no era consciente de lo que sucedía, las palabras que aparecían en aquella pantalla acababan de dar un vuelco de 180° a su vida.

Su corazón se aceleró y sin perder más tiempo se levantó de su escondite a toda prisa

-¿Que rayos haces?

-Lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo- susurro con una sonrisa dándole la espalda para salir corriendo tan rápido como podía……

Bruce Banner se encontraba en aquella celda que tanto odiaba, hacía un buen rato que se había tranquilizado y sabía que no tendría otra crisis, aun así, nadie se atrevería a correr el riesgo, suspiro pesadamente mirando el suelo….

-Idiota- murmuro antes de sumergirse en sus recuerdos

***FLASH BACK*****

Era de madrugada, Tony dormía a su lado después de aquel encuentro tan apasionado, sin embargo, Por que le sabía todo tan amargo? Ahhh ya lo recordaba, por aquel estúpido engaño…

_Hoy amor  
hoy voy a dejar de fingir   
pues no   
no te mentí   
al que engañe fue a mi_

Bruce seguía torturándose a sí mismo, aquella mirada de Tony le había confirmado lo que hacía tanto temía, pero aun así no se atrevería a confrontarlo, no por miedo a perder el control con el “otro sujeto”, sino por miedo a perder al que tanto amaba

_  
El temor a sufrir  
me hizo ciego de tu traición   
cuanto dolor   
no es como decirte mi amor_

-Lo peor es que es mi culpa- susurro recordando aquella vez que quiso matar a Rogers, aquel día que Tony quiso terminar con él, desde aquel día lo sabía, desde ese día ellos le querían ver la cara de idiota, pero no lo lograban, pues él siempre lo supo, sobretodo, aquellas noches como esta, en la que podía ver perfectamente los pensamientos de Tony en aquellos hermosos ojos castaños, aquellos que le decían que mientras él le hacía el amor, se encontraba pensando en Steve Rogers, él siempre lo supo, siempre……. 

  
_Quisiera ser idiota  
y nunca darme cuenta   
de que me estas mintiendo   
cada que me besas   
quisiera ser idiota   
y que no me doliera   
saber que ya no quieres   
nada de mi amor_

***FIN FLASHBACK***

-Imbécil… fui un completo idiota… Fue más idiota permitirte que jugaras conmigo- susurro lagrimeando, su pulso se aceleró, sin embargo, no sentía aquella transformación, increíblemente desde que Tony logró escaparse de la Torre Stark, solo había tenido una crisis, al parecer el dolor de saberse un completo estúpido enamorado sin remedio, era más grande que el enojo…….

  
_Quisiera ser idiota  
y nunca darme cuenta   
de que ya no me amas   
solo me toleras   
quisiera ser idiota   
y que no me doliera   
saber que ya no tienes   
pasión por este amor_

-Sí, realmente eres un completo imbécil- susurro una voz conocida desde las alturas

-¿Qué haces aquí, Clint?

-Vine en cuanto me entere que te habían traído…- le contesto cayendo justo enfrente de la puerta de aquella prisión

-¿Por qué?

-Somos amigos, ¿no? Bruce, no quiero decir te lo dije, pero… te lo dije

-Ya basta…

-No ahora escúchame ya que nunca antes lo has hecho- le callo con mirada fiera- Te dije una y mil veces que tenías que dejar ir a Stark, y no solo por él, sino por ti, ¡este amor tuyo es enfermizo! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que sucedió entre ustedes??? Eso era una obsesión tuya de la que él fue víctima…

En ese momento Bruce analizo todo desde otra perspectiva, y los ojos se le aguaron de inmediato, había sido tan egoísta que solo había pensado en el mismo y no en los intereses del excéntrico genio multimillonario

-¿Ya lo comprendiste, cierto?- susurro el arquero al notar aquellos leves sollozos que soltaba el científico- No le permitiste dejarte, tú lo orillaste a serte infiel… para salvaguardar lo que más amaba, ¡DIOS! ¡¡Lo obligaste a volver contigo!! ¡¡¡Lo mantuviste encerrado!!! ¡¡¡Eso no era sano para nadie!!!

-Después de todo soy un monstruo- dijo con una sonrisa lastimera

-¡¡¡No!!! ¡¡¡No lo eres Bruce!!! Solo te enamoraste de la persona equivocada- susurro el rubio con una mirada triste que Banner no pudo interpretar- Ahora solo te queda aceptar que él y el capitán se fueron de tu vida para siempre…

Esas palabras, aunque estaba consciente de ello, no puedo evitar estremecerse ante ellas, tal como lo había hecho cuando Pepper se las dijo….

***FLASHBACK**

-¿Virginia? ¿Qué haces aquí?- susurro al entrar a la oficina de su novio, pues la alarma se había activado

-Ahh ¡¡Hola!! Yo solo vine a ver a Tony…- tartamudeo volteando a verlo dando la espalda a la ventana que antes observaba

-¿Y para eso tenías que violar el sistema de seguridad?

-Era necesario- apenas susurro bajando la mirada

-¿Donde esta él?- exigió acercándose rápidamente

-Donde debe estar…. Lejos de ti, Bruce…

-¡¿¡¿DONDE?!?!?!- estalló tomándola de los hombros y después miro la ventana comprendiendo…. Aun podía distinguirse una leve estela blanca

-Él y el capitán se han ido de tu vida para siempre…

Después de eso no supo más… despertó en aquella celda diseñada exclusivamente para “el otro sujeto”

****FIN FLASHBACK***

-Es que yo no sé vivir sin él, Clint…

_Hoy amor  
hoy voy a empezar a vivir   
pues no, no viví   
solo soñé junto a ti   
  
el temor a sufrir   
me hizo ciego de tu traición   
cuanto dolor   
no es como decirte mi amor_

-¡¡¡MALDITA SEA!!! ¡¡¡DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES!!!- grito el agente de SHIELD, golpeando con furia aquellas paredes blindadas, sorprendiendo al doctor...

-Clint… ¿estás bien?

-¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡¡No estoy bien!!! Eres un verdadero i..i-idiota!!!- Sollozo- ¿¡¿¡Por qué no te das cuenta?!?!?

-N-no te entiendo….

-Vives tan sumido en tu obsesión por Anthony Stark, que te es imposible darte cuenta que sucede a tu alrededor –lloro fuertemente- Que no te das cuenta que yo te amo ¡¡¡Idiota!!!

Las lágrimas de Ojo de halcón caían sin control por sus mejillas, mientras Bruce le miraba atónito

  
_Quisiera ser idiota  
y nunca darme cuenta   
de que me estas mintiendo   
cara que me besas   
quisiera ser idiota   
y que no me doliera   
saber que ya no quiere   
nada de mi amor_

-Clint…. Y-yo… yo no sé….- el aludido, le dio la espalda sin decir palabra y se alejó- ¡ESPERA!

Pensó que se irá, sin embargo le sorprendió cuando se acercó a los controles de la celda y la abrió, después rápidamente se acercó de nuevo y entró con determinación, las puertas se cerraron a sus espaldas

-¿Qué demonios haces?

-Yo no te tengo miedo Hulk- susurro viéndolo a los ojos- Te amo, Bruce…. Me enamore desde el primer día que te vi, pero me mantuve al margen porque sabía que amabas a Tony, y tú fuiste tan idiota para no darte cuenta…- se acercó lentamente y le dio un suave y dulce beso, apenas un leve roce…

Bruce cerro los ojos, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones, por primera vez lo sentía, aquella devoción y amor que él le predicaba al hombre de acero en cada beso que le daba, por primera vez la sintió, en los labios del que creyó su mejor amigo….

-Perdóname….- dijo Banner frotándose la cabeza

-No tengo que perdonarte nada

-Claro que si…. Perdóname por ser tan idiota- susurro besándolo con necesidad, lo tomo de la cintura, mientras Clint se colgaba de su cuello, hambriento y feliz, los besos se fueron subiendo de tono y las caricias provocadoras fueron dándose lugar.

En este momento Bruce Banner supo que jamás volvería a sufrir, estaba dándose una nueva oportunidad para amar y ser amado, sonrió contra los labios de su nueva pareja…

-Después de todo… no eres… tan idiota cariño…

  
_Quisiera ser idiota  
y nunca darme cuenta   
de que ya no me amas   
solo me toleras   
quisiera ser idiota   
y que no me doliera   
saber que ya no tienes   
pasión por este amor   
pasión por este amor_

(FIN ^W^………… Nhhh mentira… Continua…...)

Han pasado 4 años desde la última aparición de Hulk, pues Bruce Banner aprendió a verlo como parte de él y no un ser independiente, además del hecho de que tenía 4 largos años sin motivo alguna para perder los estribos.

En ese momento iba caminando tranquilamente de la mano de su esposo, quien cargaba alegremente a su pequeño retoño de apenas 1 año de edad, era un ser divino, era idéntico al científico, con sus rizos castaños y su perfecta sonrisa, pero poseía aquellos ojos azul celeste del arquero espía, mientras doblaban en la esquina para regresar a su auto, una visión los congelo……

Frente a ellos, igual de impactados, se encontraban Steve Rogers y Anthony Stark, en brazos del rubio había un pequeño de cabellos color oro con unos hermosos ojos color chocolate y una sonrisa amplia con hermosos hoyuelos, detrás del hombre de piel canela, se encontraba un niño de unos 4 años…

-H-ho..la- susurro por fin Stark, como saliendo de trance

-Hola- susurro Banner con seguridad, tomando con más fuerza la mano de su pareja- Hace mucho que no sabíamos de ustedes…

-Es que… estuvimos viajando- susurro Rogers viendo fijamente al doctor, pero no con rencor o temor, no esperaba un ataque ni nada por el estilo, al contrario, entendió su actitud y le siguió el juego- Lamento no haberme comunicado con ustedes Bruce, fue muy grosero de nuestra parte….

A los otros dos la quijada se les cayó hasta el suelo, sin creerse lo que pasaba.

-¿Son sus pequeños? ¿Qué edad tienen?- susurro Bruce

-S...si, si… ellos son Howard tiene 10 meses … Y Peter tiene 3… perdón casi 4 años- contesto Tony sonriente, sobándose el brazo y haciendo que el pequeño que acababa de pellizcarlo caminara al frente y dejara de esconderse tras él

-Hola- susurro tímidamente

-Hola… mi nombre es Bruce Banner y ellos son mi esposo Clint y mi hijo Matt

-Mucho gusto…

-Jamás pensé encontrarlos por aquí, Bruce- susurro Tony aun un poco sorprendido

-Ni nosotros, a ustedes, Tony- contrarresto Clint

-Bueno…. Supongo que no puedes vivir sin mi Legolas- sonrió volviendo a ser el mismo

-El mismo idiota de siempre ¬¬…

-Todos somos idiotas, aquí…..- agrego Bruce sonriente

-Hahaha muy cierto- le apoyo Steve- Quieren comer con nosotros… solo para limar asperezas

-El pasado es pasado, Capitán- aseguro el doctor- pero aceptamos su propuesta

Asi los ex vengadores caminaron todos juntos, todos sonrientes sabiendo que ya no debían temer al pasado…

Clint estaba eufórico al ver que a su hermoso y varonil esposo ya no le afectaba la presencia del genio….

Steve estaba contento de no tener que pelear más ni esconderse, pues en el fondo siempre aprecio al doctor….

Tony se alegraba de saber que su ex pareja por fin le había superado y era ahora feliz con quien realmente lo amaba

Bruce, bueno él era el más feliz de los 4, notaba en la sonrisa de Steve y Tony, que no le tenían resentimiento alguno, notaba la felicidad de Clint quien era lo más preciado y sano en su vida, además de su hijo por supuesto, sonrió ampliamente y camino pensando que tenían que comenzar de nuevo, como lo habían hecho ya hace 4 años

A lo lejos… una pelirroja los observaba, vio marcharse a aquellos dos rubios que tanto significaron para ella, estaba sola, no tenía nada ni nadie, ya ni siquiera sus jefes le apreciaban, su vida había perdido el sentido hacia mucho, desde el día que aquel arquero decidió hacer “lo que hacía mucho debía haber hecho”

_Quisiera ser idiota  
y nunca darme cuenta   
de que ya no me amas   
solo me toleras   
y que no me doliera   
saber que ya no tienes   
pasión por este amor_


End file.
